The Three Lord's War
by ladyfallsalot
Summary: Harry is no longer loyal to Dumbledore. Prophecy speaks of a war between the three. Harry must be trained by Hex, an ageless man who insists that Draco is the best study buddy for Harry. Three will fight, only one will survive. Mild slash, T for safety.
1. Turning Point

**Story: The Three Lords War**

**Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Permanent Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. The plotline and OCs are all mine. I love them. You can't have them **

**Warnings: It's dark, and sometimes disturbing. Sorry about that, but it's how it's going to work. Pretty much if you can get through the first chapter without putting it down in disgust, you can get thru the rest, as this chapter does make me sad just writing it. **

**History: Well, the idea for this story hit me as I was sitting in the basement at like, midnight when it just came to me. I felt I had no choice but to write it down and I NEVER do that. It just is going to work so well. I'm excited**

**Also: possible slash. i haven't totally decided.**

**r/r**

Surrounded by tall, empty desks in a dimly lit dungeon-turned-classroom, Harry Potter nervously awaited what was sure to be a horrendous detention.

Oddly enough, this time he didn't even know _why_ he was there. Snape had simply passed him in the hallway, stopped, turned, and without emotion, faced Harry saying, "Detention Potter. Be in my classroom tonight by six thirty. No exceptions," and walked away without a reason.

Harry looked to his watch and saw the minute hand tick from six twenty-nine to six thirty and sure enough, the second the minute hand hit the six, Snape stormed in through the dungeon doors with an exceptionally frightening scowl etched on his face.

The tall man whisked through the room toward his desk, not even acknowledging Harry's presence. Pointing his wand at his desk drawer, he silently opened it. He dropped a file into the open drawer and closed it immediately.

Harry looked Snape coldly in the eye. "I'm here for my detention… sir" He said, clearly with difficulty.

Snape looked Harry up and down with evident disgust on his face, "Clearly." He paused, most likely waiting for some disrespectful remark to come from Harry. When none came, he spoke again, "You will be serving tonight's detention in my private lab."

Harry was surprised to hear this; he had never heard of a student going into the potion master's private lab. It wasn't even imaginable. He watched as Snape walked pointedly toward the door and decided he had no choice but to follow.

They walked silently down the corridor toward a wide, arched, wooden door. Snape prodded his wand into a hole in the doorknob and the door swung open on its own.

Harry walked through the door and was surprised not to see a lab filled with intricate sets of vials filled with bubbling potions, but instead saw a rather homey living room, decorated as a bachelor pad of some sorts with a brown leather couch and a deep green carpet.

He realized moments after letting out a surprised breath that it was stupid to be so surprised and that even _teachers_ need to live _somewhere_.

Snape smirked at the gasp coming from the student and commented dryly as though reading Harry's mind, which he could have been doing, "Yes Potter, even _I_ spend time away from students on occasion"

The potions master led Harry down a hallway with many doors, and stopped midway where two doors stood adjacent to one another. One was ajar, revealing a lavish bedroom with a large, comfortable looking, king sized bed.

While Snape took out his wand to open the door across from the bedroom, Harry looked into it, yet again in awe of the fact that Severus Snape spent time _away_ from torturing students. Imagining Snape with an actual home life was a complete enigma to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived was brought harshly back to reality when Snape's dry voice broke the silence.

"Are you planning on staring at my bedroom all day or do you intend to finish your detention?" he asked again, with a shadow of a smirk.

Harry actually blushed as he followed Snape into a lab without an answer.

"Today," Snape said with a getting-down-to-business voice, "you are to write lines for me" Harry almost sighed out loud in relief. _Lines? No problem._ "They will read 'I must not be an arrogant idiot"

Harry's mouth dropped, and Snape truly smirked this time, "you will _continue_ in this fashion until I am finished with this exceptionally difficult potion," he paused. "Let's hope I don't make any mistakes."

It was nearly ten o'clock when Snape finally finished bottling the newly brewed potion and placed it on a shelf. Harry felt as though he had rewritten the offensive sentence at least a thousand times and sighed openly with relief that Snape's potion was finally finished.

Snape walked to Harry and looked through the pile of parchment. With a curt nod, he waved his wand and the papers soundlessly disappeared.

Harry stood up defiantly and waited for the potions master to tell him to leave. After a minute of standing in awkward silence, never breaking eye contact, Harry backed down.

"Well I guess I'll just g-" Harry turned to leave but was stopped by a forceful hand grabbing his revolving shoulder and pulling him back.

Before he knew what was happening, Severus Snape's mouth was on his own. Harry fought, but the older man was stronger. His tongue made its way forcefully into Harry's mouth. Harry, in defense, bit the offending tongue. Hard.

Snape recoiled and took out his wand. "_Petrificus totalus._" he said through gritted teeth, calm as could be. Harry's body was fully binded and he fell to the floor with a resounding 'thump'.

Harry's eyes darted around the room as he cursed himself for not having reached his wand fast enough. Scared and surprised at what just happened, he wondered fearfully what would happen if he didn't manage to get out of this bind.

He felt a pull in his navel and realized he was floating across the lab. The potions master was already across the hallway levitating him into the bedroom that he had craned his neck to get a glimpse at earlier, and felt a wave of dread wash over him.

Harry watched as Snape looked at him hungrily and flicked his wand. He felt his clothes disappear and rage bubbled inside of him. He then realized how horrible the situation actually was. If he had been scared before, he was terrified now. Realization hit him again when he remembered that along with his clothes, went his wand, and his one chance at freedom.

He looked up to see only Snape smiling at him pervertedly. The older man then flicked his own wand once more and Harry was suddenly out of the body bind that imprisoned him. He made to get up, fight, anything but just lay there, but just like that, Snape's wand was once again pointed straight at Harry's forehead.

"_Imperious_", the potions master said in a loud, booming voice. Harry found himself climbing up and laying down on the large bed in the center of the room. Snape was now naked as well and he jumped on top of Harry, kissing the scared boy all over.

A battle raged inside Harry's head.

_MOVE! Get out of here!_ Said his own voice.

**But really, it's so nice here. He's being nice to us, let's just stay**, said the controlling voice of the imperius.

_Are you KIDDING me?! You're being RAPED! Don't talk about being nice! _Harry fought the imperious curse.

**Yes, I realized that, but I like it here. It would take so much work to leave. I'm just not going to let you go. No. I don't think I could accept that**.

The battle raged on. Harry was slowly weakening to the curse that was easily stronger than any he had ever received under either Barty Crouch Jr. or Voldemort. He simply couldn't fight it.

Silent tears fell down Harry's empty eyes as his body was used over and over again in the most brutal way possible. He wanted to cry out in agony, but his body was completely unwilling.

After what felt like days, but in reality was only over a few hours, Snape relented. He smiled, looking at the softly bleeding boy with pure glee in his eyes. He was evil and disgusting, and loving every minute of it.

He walked away, leaving Harry unable to do anything but stay put as he got the boy's clothes and wand from a drawer at the other end of the room.

Harry felt himself dressing quickly without even realizing what he was doing. He was mostly lost under the imperious curse by now having been weakened beyond saving. Finding himself walking once again across that same hallway into the lab he had spent what seemed like so long ago cursing the potion teacher's name for nothing more than a few silly sentences, he stood in the exact position he had been kissed for the first time when the curse was lifted from him. In the same moment, he was put once again under a full body bind that excluded only his head, which he thought he had control over.

Severus grabbed Harry's chin and forced the boy to look him in the eye. He grinned maliciously, "Did you," he sneered the name "enjoy that as much as I did, Potter?"

Harry pulled away from Snape as tears flowed freely down his cheeks with no way to keep them in check.

"Well," Snape cackled, "we can't have _that_ attitude now can we? "Scourgify" he said, pointing his wand to the tears running down Harry's face. They disappeared.

"Obliviate"

Everything went dark.

Only seconds later, Harry awoke from his trance with no idea as to what had only just happened minutes ago.

He once again turned to leave, this time with no interruptions from the potions master. Snape chose this moment to interrupt the seemingly long silence. "I believe you…_remember_ your way out"

Harry nodded, unsure of why the professor had given him the look he did when he said remember but didn't bother commenting. The potions master was staring at him calculatingly straight in the eye and he was feeling nervous. Trying to leave with as much pride as possible, he picked up his books, stuffed them into his bags, and made to leave the lab as quickly as possible.

Snape seemed pleased with this and turned to his potions work. As soon as the potions master's eyes left his own, a sense of forlornness washed over him. It was almost enough to turn back to see if Snape had done anything, but instead, he chose to walk out of the room and pretend to be unaffected.

Then he saw the bedroom. It all came back to him in a rush of nightmarish memories. The body bind, the imperious curse, the rape. His eyes widened and the fear and the anger returned. He tried to sort everything out in his head.

He could go back and face Snape, but that would risk either being put under an even stronger obliviate, or even another round of torture. Either that, or go to Dumbledore. He decided on the latter and rushed out into the hallways hoping not to be followed.

**R&&R**


	2. Dumbledores Mistake

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Mistake**

**Story: Three Lords**

**Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin**

That night, Harry awoke multiple times from terrible nightmares of what had happened that day. He finally decided that sleep wasn't worth it and instead tried to keep his mind occupied with other things.

It was no use. His thoughts always came back to Snape. _I will not let this take me over_. So instead he focused his thoughts on the meeting he was planning to have with Dumbledore in the morning.

_Dumbledore will protect me, _he told himself again and again. _He'll have the answers I need_. The headmaster had always done everything he could for Harry before, why not now?

He sat, brooding about the meeting, until day broke and the dorm room came to life. Pretending to be asleep, nobody paid him much attention until he felt a small tug at his blankets.

"Harry.", said the laid back voice of Ronald Weasley. When he received no answer, he prodded Harry in the shoulder, "Mate? Are you okay under there?"

Harry opened his eyes just barely and tried to act normal, "Go ahead, I'm gonna skive off classes for the day," he told his best friend.

"Great idea!" Ron replied excitedly, "It's the last day of classes too! We can fake sick and maybe get out of homework for the winter holidays!"

Harry opened his eyes, and seeing no other chance he looked Ron strait in the eye, "Get out of here. Go to class, and I might see you after dinner", he said monotone, never breaking eye contact.

Ron obliged, not knowing exactly why he wasn't putting up a fight. It simply wasn't like him to do as he was told, especially by someone who had no authority over him. He had never heard such an emotionless commanding voice, especially not coming from his best friend. He brushed it off and went off to breakfast.

Harry didn't give the command a second thought and instead, his mind wandered back to the meeting he would have with Dumbledore. He counted the moments until breakfast would be over and Dumbledore would return back to his office while he showered and got ready.

He _needed_ the headmaster now. He needed to see the anger that would darken his face after hearing Harry's account of events. Most of all, he needed the comfort that only Dumbledore could give him. Comfort in the fact that Severus Snape would be punished for what he had done.

After what felt like an eternity's worth of minutes, it was finally nearing the time for Dumbledore to leave breakfast and return to his office.

Harry stood up and made his way through the maze of corridors and staircases leading to Dumbledore's office.

Upon reaching the stone gargoyle, for what felt like the millionth time, he realized he didn't know the password.

"Erm- lemon drops" Nothing happened.

"Sugar quill?" Again, there was no response.

"Tootsie roll?" he named his favorite muggle candy out of sheer desperation. When nothing happened Harry wanted to scream.

"I _need_ to talk to the headmaster right now. So jump aside you stupid gargoyle and let me into the office!" Harry vented at the stone statue.

To Harry's surprise the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed him to enter. He brushed it off and quickly made his way up the spiral staircase and barged into the headmaster's office without knocking.

The Boy-Who-Lived found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking unabashed at the fact that students were barging in through the door uninvited.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" he smiled that smile that only Dumbledore has, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, then the ground.

"Or maybe," Dumbledore stopped smiling, "less of a pleasure than I expected. What's wrong Harry?"

Harry mumbled something incoherently and still without looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"I'm sorry Harry, you need to speak up." Dumbledore said to his student. He then noticed the bags under Harry's eyes. Whatever the problem was was causing Harry to lose sleep.

"Professor Snape," Harry began, trying to keep his voice even if for no other reason to keep him from crying. "Rapedmeindetentionyesterday", he said in one breath, in order to get the confession over with quickly.

"Mr. Potter. I'm sure I misunderstood you. Did you say Professor Snape _raped_ you last night?" Dumbledore asked, trying to keep his voice and emotions under control.

Harry simply nodded. The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared and he walked across the room to put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You need to tell me _exactly _what happened" he told the boy. "Can you do that?"

Harry felt himself beginning to lose control and nodded his head. "I- I- I went into detention, he-he told me to go to his private lab-" He began to sob and couldn't speak anymore.

"Shhhh", Dumbledore tried to calm the boy. "We could do this another way. Would you allow me to have the memory?"

Harry understood that Dumbledore was speaking of the pensive and nodded.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and cast a silent spell. The young boy watched as a silver thread came from his head and fell into the pensive he had entered only years before.

"Harry, do you need any immediate help?"

Harry looked confused and Dumbledore elaborated.

"Do you need me to be here right now? I would like to enter the memory as soon as I can. Will you be all right alone? I'm not quite sure how long this will take."

Harry nodded for what felt like the millionth time and Dumbledore disappeared into the memory.

He sat in silence, wondering the entire time what part Dumbledore was now watching. Was he seeing Snape jump him? Was he watching a harmless kid get raped? It was maddening.

A few hours later, Harry was still in the exact position he had been in when Dumbledore left. He was completely silent, staring at the wall and trying to keep thoughts of the past day and a half from his mind. _He must have started from the beginning of the detention for it to take this long, _Harry thought to himself

Dumbledore appeared back from the pensive and looked at Harry as though he was seeing him for the first time. He saw a small broken boy with no father figure to speak of; a boy with a broken past and nobody to turn to.

"I don't know what to say." Dumbledore said, most likely for the first time in his life.

"You don't have to say anything," Harry said, his calm regained, "just tell me that he'll be punished. Tell me that you don't trust him anymore. Tell me that you'll have him thrown in Azkaban, or wherever it is that child molesters/pedophiles go."

"He _will_ be punished." Dumbledore said in a hardened voice, "But Harry, as horrible as it was what he did to you-" Dumbledore cut himself off. It was paining him to say this.

"The order can _not_ lose him. Any other spy we have ever had in Voldemort's circle hasn't panned out. He's all we have, and without him, the war may very likely be lost."

Harry's eyes widened. Something inside of him snapped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Calm down Harry. He will not be allowed to teach anymore, but as far as the order goes, he is crucial. I'm sorry"

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Harry screamed, barely believing what he was hearing, "SORRY?! YOU'RE _SORRY_ I WAS RAPED. YOUR _SORRY_ SNAPE IS EVIL? _This _is ridiculous. I'm leaving."

"Mr. Potter", Dumbledore said pleadingly. Harry was already turning for the door, but paused to signify to the headmaster to keep talking.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to promise me right now not to report Professor Snape."

Harry turned around slowly. "You know what _Albus_? I won't. But that is the last favor I give you. Don't ask me for anything again. You have until this summer to get the order out of Grimmauld Place. I never want to see your face _again_."

He said all of this in the same dry monotone voice he had used earlier with Ron, turned back around, and stormed out the door.

Harry spent the rest of that day in his dorm room sorting out what he was going to do. He no longer had anyone to lean on. Sure, he had Ron and Hermione, but nobody else. He had to get out.

The Boy-Who-Lived was very aware of the fact that he had signed up to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, but nonetheless the next day when the Hogwarts express pulled up, he was there in his invisibility cloak. He had no plans to return to Hogwarts. Not if he could help it.

The train ride was spent deciding what he was going to do. He had no reason to return to the Dursley's, but nowhere else to go. The first logical place to go was Gringotts, so when the train stopped at Kings Cross, he found a fireplace, paid for the floo powder, and arrived at Diagon Alley.

The alley was full of Christmas shoppers busily buying presents for loved ones. Harry ignored all of them and walked quickly to Gringotts.

He entered the large building, showed his key to the goblin, and they were off to his vault. The large pile of Gold coins didn't impress or excite him the way it had when he had been younger. He pulled about a thousand galleons into a bottomless bag with a Featherlight charm on it. This particular pile of coins was dwarfed by the others surrounding it.

"Mr. Potter, it has also been left to me to give you some news," said the escorting goblin, "You have been left the entirety of the Black fortune. Would you like me to show you the vault?"

Harry's eyes widened, not having thought of this before, "Y- yes please." He said to the goblin, and once again, they were off in their cart through the maze of Gringotts.

The Black vault was further down than the Potter's had been. The goblin was forced to apply many counter curses to keep them from being killed. Harry swore he heard the roar of a dragon far below him.

When the cart finally stopped, Harry was ready to be done with it. He got up eagerly and stood in front of the vault.

The goblin opened it and Harry was exposed to the largest fortune he had ever seen. The vault was at least twenty times as big as his own, and filled with not only coins, but artifacts that were surely worth millions.

The goblin looked to Harry, "Would you like to take anything out?"

Harry shook his head. "I _would_ however like you to merge the two vaults together."

"Yes, sir. It shall be attended to." The goblin said respectfully.

"Thank you, now I'm done." Harry said, not sure of anything else he could do.

"Very well. Let's go."

The cart took off back through the maze and emerged back at the lobby, Harry with more galleons on him than he had ever experienced, but not sure when he would next be able to come back.

He knew for a fact that those who were expelled from Hogwarts had their wands snapped, but what about if someone quit? There was no way he was giving up his wand, but also no way that he would return. Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to save the world, was on his own.

**Sooo…**

**Dumbledore messed up**

**Harry's pissed.**

**Yes, he WILL go back to school eventually, don't worry about it**

**Btw: if I didn't mention before, this is in his sixth year, Christmas time**

**HBP and DH are completely disregarded. **

**Also: BetaRachel.**

**I write a chapter, she makes it readable**

**Ilu**

**I LOOVE reviews. Leave them **

**I don't care if they're good or bad, I just like the feedback.**

**In response:**

**Fatalic wolf: agreed. I hated making him a bad guy cuz I usually love snape, but oh well.**

**Simper paratis: Thank you, I wanted the first chapter to actually start the story. I'm not into random fluff for chapters before I get into it **


	3. Prophecy's and I do's

**Chapter 3: Prophecies and I Do's**

**Story: Three Lords**

**Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin [she makes my world spin**

**Enjoy **

As he walked out of the bank and into the alley, Harry stopped to watch all the wizards and witches around him. They all seemed to have somewhere very important to go, hustling about without paying any mind to the dark haired boy who stood aimlessly in the alley with nowhere to go.

He didn't allow himself to brood for too long, he instead chose to try and find a place to stay. He walked toward the Leaky Cauldron and headed inside.

Harry was very surprised at the business of the bar when he realized _'Duh, it's __almost __Christmas. Did I seriously expect it to be empty?_ He made his way, threading through the crowd, to the bar, but found he didn't recognize the bartender.

"Um, excuse me sir." He hailed the man.

"What can I getcha?"

"A room for the next week or so"

The bartender actually laughed, "Wait, you're _serious?_ We're booked for the next _six_ weeks. Sorry kid, but you wont find anywhere on Diagon until well after Christmas."

Harry frowned and withdrew from the bar. He had a problem. Ron and Hermione were at school. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought about that. The only reason they stayed at school was to be with him and here he hadn't even told them he was leaving.

He made up his mind to write his friends as soon as he could find a place to stay.

For the next few hours, he wandered aimlessly around Diagon Alley, stopping on occasion to try to get a room somewhere, but was exceedingly unsuccessful.

The raven-haired boy finally accepted that there was absolutely no place in Diagon Alley that he could stay, and turned reluctantly to Knockturn Alley Very reluctantly.

Walking down Knockturn Alley was very different than Diagon Alley. Yes, people swarmed about, but they wore hoods, and most tried to conceal their faces. As of late, it became more and more dangerous to be recognized there, what with Voldemort on the loose and the ministry running around arresting people just to make themselves look good.

Harry felt quite naked in his standard wizard robes with his face showing to anyone and everyone who looked. He patted down the hair over his scar and looked at the ground as he walked.

He finally found what looked to be a darker but cleaner version of the Leaky Cauldron, and entered carefully. He found a full bar of wizards, not unlike the ones outside.

He once again made his way to the bar, and asked the same question he had been asking all day.

"Any open rooms?" he asked, expecting nothing more than he received all day, a big fat 'no', or even worse, another one laughing in his face.

Instead he received a polite, "Of course, and for how long?"

"Well", Harry pondered this. He hadn't exactly had a chance to think of how long. Eventually he would have to leave, but he decided to be safe and at least reserve a room for the rest of the holidays, "around three weeks I suppose, indefinitely after that"

The bartender smiled, "Alright that will be twenty-nine galleons for each weak week. I'll call in Rachel to take you to your room." He turned toward the kitchen, "RACHEL" he yelled through the door, "GET OUT HERE"

A very pretty girl walked out from the kitchen in a standard work uniform. "What do you need sir?" she said, smiling at Harry even as she talked to the bartender.

"Take Mr…"

"Potter" Harry interrupted.

"Thank you. Mr. Potter-" he did a double take when he heard himself say the name and his eyes darted to Harry's scar. "Erm- Take Mr. Potter to one of our _nicer_ extended time rooms."

Rachel never broke eye contact with Harry, who was starting to feel awkward under her constant gaze. "Of course, follow me Mr. Potter." she said with a flirty smile and only slightly suggesting sounding.

Harry followed dutifully. They walked up a set of stairs he hadn't noticed before into a long, professional looking hallway with pleasant wallpaper, and lines of doors adjacent to each other.

Rachel stopped at the door marked 108 and looked at him calculatingly. "You're Harry Potter, right?" she asked with a smile.

Harry fought himself not to roll his eyes, "Yes. Yes I am."

Rachel smiled even bigger and looked at his hands. "Why haven't you any bags?"

"Erm…" Harry hadn't even given a second thought to bags or really what he was going to do at all. He had only grabbed the small bag he used for his wallet that stayed in the inside pocket of his robes, and hadn't brought a single extra pair of clothes. All he could concentrate while in Hogwarts was getting out.

"Well, I guess I didn't give much thought to it to be honest with you. I'll just have to go shopping."

Rachel laughed. "I guess saving the world earns you enough money to do things like that doesn't it?"

Harry cocked his head. "Not really actually, at least, not that I know of. I generally don't use a lot of my money much. Only for school really."

"You've never had to worry about it. Consider your self lucky" Rachel replied, the smile slowly fading from her face.

Harry looked down, guilty. Here was a young girl, maybe a year or two older than him, working at a bar and hotel, a slightly sleazy one at that, and he was pretty much rubbing it in her face that he had plenty money to count on.

"Well don't look guilty" Rachel said, smile back in place, "It's not as though you have any control over the situation"

There was an awkward silence and Rachel spoke once again. "Well now, I guess we should open your door and let you rest shouldn't we? Put out your wand please"

Harry obliged, confused. He never had done anything like this at the Leaky Cauldron.

Rachel took out her wand, said a short incantation, and a small green thread made its way from the doorknob of the room to Harry's own wand. "Okay, now the next words out of your mouth will be the spell you have to use to open your door."

"Oh, I see" Harry said, now understanding, "Thank you." Rachel laughed and Harry looked at her confused.

"It's nothing, you just made the same mistake that everyone seems to. Now, the incantation you have to use to open your door is 'Oh, I see, thank you'. It just doesn't stop being funny."

When Harry looked at her once again confused, not about the spell, but why it was so funny, she elaborated. "You just wait until you're bringing your girlfriend into the room and she hears you thanking your doorknob. That's when you'll understand why I'm laughing"

"Erm..." Harry said awkwardly, "I don't have a girlfriend" He replied honestly.

"Well let's see how long that lasts" Rachel said with a wink. As she walked to the door she turned around. "If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, you just give me a call." She grabbed a piece of paper off of the pad that came in the room and wrote down a few words. "There's my floo. Stop by whenever." And with a giggle and a few elaborated swings of her hips, she was gone.

The next morning, Harry woke up to a sunny afternoon sky. He looked at the clock, saw that it was twelve thirty and groaned. Getting up, he used the complimentary toothpaste on his finger for lack of toothbrush, got dressed in the same clothes he had worn the day before and was out in the alley.

He first went to Diagon to buy some descent clothes. _With all this money, I can afford to get something besides my school uniform_, he thought to himself.

He first went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy himself some of the traditional robes that most wizards wore on a regular daily basis. He then found a small muggle shop and bought himself a few pairs of basic jeans and some plain colored t-shirts.

Once he had a basic wardrobe, he went back to the hotel to dump all of his new clothes. "Oh, I see. Thank you" he said as quietly as he could, pointing his wand at the doorknob and hoping nobody would be around to hear him. He'd never felt more foolish in his life.

The door swung open and Harry entered. Dropping the bags of clothes on his bed, he once again made his way out of the hotel. This time he needed find some robes that he could wear around Knockturn Alley without being stared at.

He wandered around until he found a store called Twilfit & Tattings s and decided to see what was inside. He found Hogwarts robes, dress robes, and traditional robes just like you'd find in any other robe shop, but when he went to the far left hand corner, he found himself among a very different assortment of wizarding robes.

Racks and racks of large hooded robes hung limply on their hangers. They had them in all different colors and sizes so Harry fingered through them one by one, looking for some that fit. He came across a black flowing one and felt his scar twinge. This was a _Death Eater_ robe.

He left the rack, paid for the hooded cloak he had already picked up and hurried from the shop. It just didn't feel right shopping where people knowingly dressed Death Eaters.

As he walked from Twilfit & Tattings to his hotel, Harry heard a man yelling for help. He looked around and saw the place from which the sound was coming. Down a smaller side-alley, Harry saw an old, frail looking man at wand-point of a much larger man in a hooded robe.

It surprised Harry how no one else on the street stopped to help the clearly distressed man, but then he remembered he wasn't in Diagon Alley any longer.

He walked down the alley, toward the old man with his wand extended, ready to fire a curse at any given moment. The walk, which should have taken only a minute, had already lasted longer than three. He looked and saw the man was now being hit by a spell and judging by the screams, Harry took a wild guess at the cruciatus curse.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Harry aimed his wand at the attacker, but no matter how many spells he aimed at the man, they all went straight through him. He began to run, desperately trying to reach the old man and stop this seemingly indestructible opponent.

He ran and ran, still getting nowhere when he thought for the first time to look back. He then realized how far in he actually was. The boy wonder could no longer even see the busy alley he came from.

He turned back to the man, noticing an abrupt silence where screams had previously filled. He was greatly surprised to find that the same old man who had only moments ago been screaming in apparent pain was now standing with a gruff pleasant look on his face, holding out his hand, waiting for it to be shaken.

"Mr. Potter, I presume" The man said, still with his hand extended.

Harry looked all around, but saw no attacker when it hit him. This all must have been a trap, the old man _was_ the attacker and Harry was the one being attacked. He turned to run.

The man put his hand down, "I wouldn't, Mr. Potter. You have already seen some of the magic I can do. Tut, tut. Turning your back on a potential threat? There may be even more work for me to do than I initially realized."

Harry froze and turned around. The man had a point. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Names are unimportant, but you can call me Hex, everyone else does." Noticing Harry's worried expression Hex laughed. "Don't worry boy, I won't hurt you"

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked nervously, glancing toward the alley behind him.

A dark look replaced the slightly amused one on Hex's face. "Remember this, because it is the first and last time I will show you." He pulled a small glass sphere from his pocket and threw it to the ground. It shattered into a thousand pieces and a white smoke billowed from within.

A spirit-like-form rose from the smoke and Harry recognized it as a prophecy.

**The Final War of the Lords is upon us**

**Three will fight, one will survive**

**Each with powers none the others know**

**Not one power above the others**

**Histories and destinies are intertwined**

**One will teach two, of whom one will mark the other**

**Two clearly defined, one in the shadows**

**Each repeatedly will defy the others**

**The fate of two worlds hangs in the balance**

**One Lord shall remain to rule them all**

Harry momentarily stopped breathing. _Three Lords? __I thought there were just two; Voldemort and myself. Who else would be considered a lord?_ He looked up to Hex inquisitively. _A third lord?_

"I want you to give it some thought. I can wait. Then draw your own conclusions." Hex said understandingly.

Harry obliged. _A third lord, a third lord… Let's think of this logically shall we? Who else would be considered powerful enough to also be considered a lord? I still don't see how _I'm _considered a lord. Powerful, powerful… Hold on—could it mean; _Dumbledore?! He turned to Hex.

"So this would be Voldemort, _Dumbledore,_ and me?" Hex nodded. "Destiny's intertwined… that would refer to the prophecy then."

Hex raised his eyebrows and Harry realized he probably didn't even know about the prophecy. Harry thought about the position he was in. This man not only had him in a corner of a dark alley, but he also knew of Harry's destiny.

"Erm… Thank you sir, I appreciate you showing me this, but I don't know you, and I should really be going." He turned to walk away once more.

"Looky here lad, I'm not going to force you to stay, but I can tell you that you'll regret it if you don't."

Harry turned back around, annoyed with the mysterious man, "Alright, I'll bite. Why's that?"

"Because I'm the one who is to train the survivor of the lot." Hex said matter of factly.

Harry looked at the man and cocked his head, "Train me?" he asked, his interest in the subject peaked once again.

"Yes boy, train you! Why else would I go through this whole illusion charm luring you here and showing you the prophecy? So I could tell you and let you on your way to die? Of course not!"

"I'm sor-"

He was cut off by the man once again. "I don't need your apologies. I simply need an answer. Do you want me to train you or not?"

Harry didn't even give it a second thought. He had never had a prophecy lie to him, and receiving training was something to do with his life now that he wasn't returning to Hogwarts. He gritted his teeth and turned to the man, "I do"

**In Response to Reviews**

**Disney queen: Semper Paratis, Serenitysoldier97, SPEEDIE21, Bcsbookworm, njferrel, and Christyle71**

**Thank you for your reviews you guys all made me happy.**

**In answer to question/comments:**

**I pretty much do update every day. Once school starts it will prolly fall to every other.**

**Yeah, I guess He could go to a black house, but he's not really thinking clearly, and even if he could, I'm not so sure that he would be ready to be so reminded of Sirius. But that DID solve a problem that I was sure to come across later, so Tanky for the idier:D**


	4. Getting Pumped

**Chapter 4: Getting Pumped**

**Story: Three Lords War**

**Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin**

**Enjoy D**

_RON AND HERMIONE_

_HEY. I GUESS I SHOULD START WITH A SORRY, BUT I WON'T. I LEFT SCHOOL FOR A GOOD REASON AND WHETEHR YOU HAVE HEARD OR NOT, I __PROMISE__ YOU, IT'S JUSTIFIED. I HAVE NO INTENTION OF RETURNING TO SCHOOL, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. I'M SAFE FOR NOW, EVEN HAPPY. ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAYS._

_-HARRY_

Harry probably should've felt worse about the vague and almost cold letter he sent to his best friends, but in reality, he felt distinctly as though the trio had been drifting apart as of late. Last summer, the long overdue Ron and Hermione relationship finally made way and the two spent most of their free time alone.

The Boy-Who-Lived was very happy for them and couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. It wasn't as though he wanted a girlfriend or a relationship, but there was something to say for having someone that cared about you more than anything else in the world. He had yet to find that.

Harry spent most of his sixth year with his nose in a book. Somehow, most likely with the use of a very strong obliviate, Fudge managed to cover up Voldemort's return and instead of warning the wizarding world against the Dark Lord's return, they were warned about dangerous Sirius Black and his newly formed army of Death Eaters on the loose.

Immediately upon hearing this, Harry publicly attempted clearing Sirius's name. Needless to say, it took only days for the Prophet to come out with headlines such as, "_BOY WHO LIVES GOES TO THE DARKSIDE_" and various other blatant lies.

This did not, in fact, boost Harry's popularity with the rest of the school. The Slytherins and Death Eater children knew the truth and hated him just as much. The rest of the school on the other hand, avoided him much like they had back in his second year. They assumed that he might attack anyone at any given time.

So the fact being that Harry's old friends were love-struck and new ones were out of the question, he retreated into his books for comfort.

His grades, once only satisfactory, were now exemplary. He threw himself completely into everything he did and realized that unless Hex was pulling all of this out of his bum, this would probobly come in handy in the near future.

Yawning widely, he realized it was very late. Hex had mentioned before leaving that he would be waking Harry up bright and early, so he turned off his light and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Before even the sun managed to rise the next morning, there was a loud and impatient knock at Harry's door. He stumbled out of bed, not even half awake, and opened the door to find Hex standing just outside with his wand pointed strait at Harry's face. He jumped, startled, but settled down when he saw whose wand it was. "Wadda you want? It's only…" he turned to check the clock, "Five-"

He was cut off by freezing cold water coming from the still extended wand and drenching him head to foot. Harry rounded on the man smirking in front of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled to the man standing only a foot or so away from him.

"Never, I mean NEVER, turn your back on someone you can't trust" The old man lectured the soaking boy in front of him.

Harry's insides boiled, "I thought you WANTED me to trust you!" He tired to fight the shivering brought on by the ice cold water.

"Well do you?" Hex asked innocently.

"Not after this," Harry retorted.

Hex, calm as can be, smirked triumphantly, "Then don't turn your back on me"

Harry had no answer to that, so instead he muttered, "Are you going to dry me or do I need to go take a shower"

Hex cocked his head, "I think that lesson should be learned without magic if possible. Shower up; you have fifteen minutes to meet me at the bar."

Harry's eyes widened and he dashed to the shower.

Fourteen minutes and fifty eight seconds later, Harry Potter entered the bar with wet hair and clothes slightly askew. He saw Hex and began to make his way toward the older man. However, he was cut off by Rachel, this time in a short black skirt and low cut v-neck blouse laughing at him.

"No girlfriend, eh?" she smiled, showing off pearly white teeth, "Well it didn't take too long for you to find one now did it?'

Harry looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I wasn't with a girl, I'm here alone" he said, looking past her to Hex, trying to get the message to the man that he couldn't get to him because of this woman of an obstacle.

Rachel smiled and looked pointedly at his backwards shirt and messy hair, "Riiiight" she said sarcastically and began to make her way past him.

As she did, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I don't care who you're with, you can still floo anytime" and with a giggle and more exaggerated swings of the hips, she was gone once again.

Harry shook his head, trying to figure out what this girl's angle was, and made his way over to Hex.

Hex looked at his watch, "Looks like you're five minutes late" He said this as he looked up at Harry disappointedly.

Harry's eyes widened once again, "I've been here for the last five minutes! Did you not _see_ that barmaid stop me?"

"If some slutty barmaid tries to stop you on your way to the war, are you going to let her get in the way? NO! From here on out, everything is regulated. I want you on time, in place, and ready for ANYTHING I may decide to throw at you, be ready, because I will NOT be nice."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm beginning to understand why I wanted you to train me," he said sarcastically.

Hex's eyes didn't change and he looked straight at Harry. "You said you wanted this. I'm not forcing you, but as I've already said, you will regret it if you don't. I will accept NO attitude from you, I don't care how much special treatment you have been given in the past, and you will NOT receive any from me. Now I ask you one more time. Do you want me to train you?"

"Yes" Harry said inaudibly.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN YOU?"

"Yes!" Harry answered, practically yelling.

"Then let's get out of here. Go get those hooded robes you bought yesterday, we don't need anymore attention then you'll knowingly attract."

Harry obliged, wondering fleetingly how Hex knew about the robes, but figured that he must have done his research, and it should be expected for him to know things about Harry.

He emerged minutes later in a fitted hooded robe, and found Hex in almost matching ones. Hex wordlessly walked out the door and Harry had no choice but to follow.

No words were exchanged as Hex led Harry through a maze of side alleys and streets until they walked into an abandoned looking warehouse.

Hex sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same, then broke the silence. "Well, Potter, the first thing I have to ask you is how much you know about Occlumacy and Legillimacy."

Harry was surprised with this. When Hex offered to train him, he imagined more along the lines of dueling and new spells, he definitely did NOT expect the man to pick up where Dumbledore left off.

"Well" Harry said, "I think I mostly got it covered. Legillimacy is the act of rea-"he cut himself off. Snape had already told him off for this once; he didn't want to come off as unintelligent to his new trainer, "learning a person's memories and thoughts." He finished lamely.

"So pretty much," Hex interrupted, "reading their minds"

Harry was frustrated. He couldn't get anything right. "And Occlumacy stops legilimacy."

"Well," Hex said as though this was all he expected, "That's the _common_ uses of the two. But in the world of higher magic, they are both much more than that. True, Occlumacy is the defensive version of Legilimacy, but it can be used offensively too."

This was the first time Harry had heard of this, "How so?" he asked, interested.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Legilimacy let's you read minds in a nutshell. I believe you have had experiences with Legilimacy?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, have you noticed that you can feel it? You can see whatever they see, and eventually block it?"

Harry nodded again.

"That is normal legilimacy. They see what you are thinking of and can remember, and nothing more. If you intend to run with Voldemort and Dumbledore, however, you have to recognize that things will be different. They both have the rare power to use a highly advanced version of Legilimacy. They can go through any and all of your memories, sifting to find something they want. If they _do_ find it, and don't like what they find, they can replace it with one of their own."

"Voldemort uses it to make people come to him. If he finds someone he wants as a death eater who refuses, he can implant a memory of their family dying at the hands of Dumbledore or something of the likes. Then he simply kills their family, they blame Dumbledore, and these people are suddenly a lot more interested in the idea of working with him."

Comprehension donned on Harry. "So… so if Voldemort can do that, how do we know that we are even living in reality? How do I know that any of this is true? My life could be a fabrication made by a powerful wizard. How is the world safe?"

Hex's eyes fell to the ground. "You can't. That's why _you_ are going to make it safe."

Harry looked at Hex with his eyes full of questions. Hex smiled weakly. "There have been too many instances where Voldemort uses his own powers to gain more, and Dumbledore has covered up for."

Harry cocked his head, "I've never heard of Dumbledore striving for power, or using any of these things for his own advantage. Why is it that we're fighting him? I, personally, will never again fight _for_ him but why is it that we must bring him down as we well as Voldemort?"

Hex again looked at the ground and spoke to it instead of Harry. "What is it that Dumbledore did to lose your loyalty?" he asked as though he already knew the answer.

Harry's face hardened. "I was raped, and he chose the war over me." He realized that he probably sounded selfish, "I know that the war may be more important, but I can not work for a man who chooses to work with rapists and evil men just to stop another one."

"How long did it take for Dumbledore to tell you he had to choose Snape?" Hex asked.

"Seconds after viewing my memories in his pensive." he answered. "Hey, how did you know it was Snape?"

"Do you really think you're the first? You are neither the first to have it happen, nor the last. You are, however, the first to make it out of his office without memories of a simple detention and nothing more."

Harry didn't understand. "Then why is it that I made it out?"

"Dumbledore loves you. He feels compassion toward you, and thinks of you as his own son. You must know, he's not an evil man, but he, like everyone else, abuses the power he built up for himself and was given. You can not let him continue."

Harry now understood. Dumbledore couldn't do it to him. After all that had happened in the last years, the old man couldn't just take over Harry's mind the way he had to students before him. But he could, however, do it to others. Harry knew that if he had the power to stop these men, he had to.

"Powerful wizards have means to make the world their own. They are, with out a doubt, bending reality to fit their whims all the time," Hex told Harry, "and I am here to train you to stop them. Now that you understand completely who and why you are fighting in this war, I'm going to give you one more chance to walk away."

Harry's face was hard as stone, "I will win this war. And when I'm done, I will kill Severus Snape and anyone else who has helped in their rise to power."

"Alright then," Hex said pleased, "then let your training begin."

**And now for a super-long a/n:**

**Well there you go. **

**Just to let you know, Dumbledore isn't evil.**

**He's just human**

**If you had the power, wouldn't you tweak things in your favor?**

**I would.**

**But here Harry is, very pumped for his mission.**

**I'll keep you updated on my new discoveries in the world of hp and English D**

_**Oh, and if any of you make these horrible mistakes as well, it would probably make me feel less stupid if you told me. Reviews are nice.**_

**Oh. One more note.**

**No, I don't like r/hr, but oh well**

**As long as I don't have to go into detail.**

**There's some canon for those of you who can't seem to find any**

**But hunger for it**

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME WANT TO SQUEE**

**sometimes I actually do. Shh don't tell**


	5. Angry Townspeople

**Chapter 5: Angry Townspeople  
****Story: Three Lords  
****Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin **

**A/n: okay, so I'm reallysupersorry. You don't even know. I got grounded for the week with zero allowance for internet. None at all. It's been horrible. **_**But, **_**I've finished seriously like, 4 chapters while I've been grounded so far. That's the good news.**

**Bad news? I'm moving tomorrow (Saturday) and I wont get internet again until September 4 (**

**I'm sending the four chapters to Rachel (beta) and I'll ask her to update whenever she feels necessary. I'll still be writing, and I'll try to get to the library to send the chappies to Rachel. Please don't hate me ******

**After the 4****th****, I'll update every other day for a long time I promise.**

_BETA/NOTE! AHH! Sorryyyy. School started this week and I'm a freakin SENIOR. CRAZINESS ENSUES! I'm putting up this and 2 more chapters now. Please don't hate Jaclyn (or myself) or I'll be forced to throw - rotton ... apple cores at you! (Apple core! Who's your friend? - I forget the rest. ANYWHOOZER!) Later chickies._

After the crash course in what he was dealing with, the rest of the day was spent testing Harry's magical skills and knowledge. Hex worked The Boy-Who-Lived for hours on end, mostly reviewing and refreshing Harry on the things he worked on during the D.A. and the Triwizard Tournament.

The way Hex told it, there was an outrageously large amount of untapped magic that Harry could master, but first he would have to master the magic he already knew. Tomorrow would be spent working on physical agility, and after that, they would come up with a system that fit Harry's own needs.

Before anyone knew it, it was nearing sunset. Harry was excited when Hex told him he could leave, but was immediately brought down by the thick book he was to read that night.

"You need to know what you're up against," Hex told him as he handed over a book called 'Legilimacy - Make the World Your Own' and told Harry to study it.

Harry digressed, "Why would I possibly want to use that? I'd be as bad as they are. Where did you get that anyways? I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you _want_ to be subject to Dumbledore and Voldemort's power? I've watched you Harry, you're too emotional to learn Occlumacy, and learning Legilimacy tends to help a person open up."

Harry nodded, noticing that Hex hadn't answered the question of where he got it, but brushed it off.

"Oh," Hex added, "And I want you to actually attempt to clear your mind tonight. Whether you like it or not, you will have to learn it, so the sooner the better. I have things to do in Diagon Alley tomorrow, so I'll come get you at noon."

Harry was already half way out the door, but Hex knew the boy heard him. "I've got a _lot_ of work to do," he muttered to himself as he retreated into the warehouse.

Harry made his way back to the hotel and knew he should probably get straight to that book, but decided instead to walk around Knockturn Alley to see what there was to see (safely under his hooded cloak of course).

He walked down the roads and realized that it wasn't very different from Diagon Alley. There were stores for just about everything you might need plus some. The only major difference was the fact that nobody seemed to be socializing.

Harry was well aware of _why_ it was that nobody was socializing, but the coldness of the place was almost spooky. There was noise everywhere, but nobody talking. Because of this, he was surprised when he saw a small circle of people cheering and jeering. He walked over curious as to what they were up to.

He made his way through the circle, and was disgusted with what he saw. A girl, no older than himself, being beat up by at least three older men at a time, who rotated in. She was being pushed from place to place, tears running down her face and begging the men to stop.

Even the women looking on seemed to be enjoying it. They giggled and jeered at the girl as if she had committed some sort of crime, "You get what you deserve!" he heard on woman screech at the girl writhing in pain.

Harry had seen enough. He ran thru the circle and tried to protect the girl. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at the men as he put up a strong shield charm around himself and the girl.

This only seemed to make the men angrier, "We're giving that _thing_ what it deserves! So BACK DOWN," yelled one who was still trying to get spells through the shield as he spoke.

The girl whimpered and Harry bent down to help her up. "You are SICK!" he yelled to the offensive men.

"Who are you to judge us?" yelled a woman in the crowd that Harry couldn't see. "Do you even know what you're defending?"

Harry was struck by the realization that he was Harry Potter. While he hated the attention and fame that surrounded him, he could probably use it for his advantage this time.

He took off his hood and most of the crowd gasped. He heard one woman tell a man, "That's Harry Potter! You _know_ they don't let him go out without ministry guards. They're probably coming right now!"

Apparently the rest of the crowd agreed and they dispersed more quickly than Harry had ever seen one do. He dropped the shield and put his attention on the girl almost writhing in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he got no answer. "Do you need a doctor?" he asked, this time he got a moan. "I'll take that as a yes."

To his surprise, the girl opened her eyes, looked him in the eye and said, revealing as little pain as possible, "No. I'm fine. Can you possibly take me somewhere to lie down?" The second she finished the sentence, she slipped out of consciousness.

Harry knew that she was _not_ in fact fine, but also that he should respect what she wanted. "Alright, I can do that."

He walked the short walk to the hotel where he was staying, and entered the bar. Heads turned to see what was going on, but nobody stopped to help. Harry was finally starting to see why people steered clear of Knockturn Alley. Everyone was so cold here.

He hoisted her up the stairs with little trouble and took her to his room. He laid her in his bed and realized that she had fallen asleep during the journey. He decided to let her sleep.

He found some extra blankets in a closet and placed them over her, not wanting to disturb her to put her under the ones she was already laying on.

After making sure she was comfortable, Harry took out the book Hex had assigned him and began reading at the corner desk.

He found the book much more interesting than he had originally believed it would. It explained the theory behind Legilimacy and Occlumacy as Snape had never done. After reading it, it seemed much clearer.

Apparently, if you are having trouble with either, it is best to find something that clears your mind on its own. Harry thought of flying.

He made a note to ask Hex if they could attempt his next Occlumacy lesson in the air, and moved on. The book got more boring by the page.

He was tired, but he had no bed, and wanted to be awake if the girl suddenly woke up and needed something. But as hard as he tried, he wasn't able to stay awake and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke with an aching neck and realized that he was still sitting at his desk. It took him a moment to remember _why_ he was there when he remembered everything. The girl, the crowd, everything.

He got up to check on her and saw that his bed was empty. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. He saw a note on the pillow.

**Harry,**

**Thank you so much for what you did for me.**

**It means more than you could possibly imagine.**

**Nobody has ever shown me this much kindness before.**

**I will forever be grateful.**

**I hope we will meet again**

**-Katilanin**

Harry read the note twice and set it on his bed. Katilanin, so that was her name. He smiled lightly and walked to the bar.

He saw Rachel and she smiled, "Good Morning Harry," she said as she served another man.

"Morning Rachel, erm-" it was hard for him to say it because he knew she would take this the wrong way "Did you by any chance see a girl, around your height, leave late last night or early this morning?"

Rachel smirked just the way he knew she would. "Actually, I did," she said, "pretty little thing, but a beat up one. You must be… friskier," she paused with a smile, "than I originally imagined."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was getting used to this routine. Talk to Rachel and no matter what is said, something sexual comes out.

"Okay, thank you Rachel," he said dryly, "Did she happen to mention where she was going to be?"

"No," Rachel said, becoming uninterested. "She left around three in the morning without a word to anyone. Sorry"

Harry smiled, "No, thank you. I'd really just like to talk to her."

The coy smile returned to Rachel's lips, "I'm always here, whenever you want to _talk_. Don't forget."

"Right," Harry said, ignoring her, "Well I best get going. It was good talking to you." And he went back up the stairs to his room.

**So yeah, this chapter was SHORT.**

**I know, but the thing is, the next scene lasts six pages on its own (average size of a chapter) and I couldn't only do part of it, it had to be together.**

**Plus, when I put them together, like, 3,500 words. Too long for a good chappie**

**But like I said, a TON of chapters already written.**

**The next one is like, super information.**

**BTW: I LOVE Kati**

**She makes me super happy**

**Don't worry, she'll be back**

**reviewreviewreview**


	6. Feels Good

**Chapter 6: Feels Good  
****Story: Three Lords  
****Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin  
****Enjoy :D**

_Another groveling Beta/Note: Okay, see I'm good on my word. NOW. You have to understand, some of this might not make sense, cos I don't have immediate contact with the Author and it's annoying. JACLYN, HURRY UP AND GET INTERWEB AGAIN. -hrmphs- Oh, and just for the record, I don't know what scrying is either..._

**A/N reply: yeah. i'm back and... scrying is searching someone out. Like, just saying a spell and knowing where someone is. In this story it's a branch of legillimacy. [idea comes from Eragon. LOVE that book. I'm not sure if it's from other things too but i thought it was a fun idea**

He saw the clock and realized it was nearing noon so he picked up the book, and hoped that when Hex came in, he would believe that that was all the boy had accomplished.

At twelve o'clock on the dot Hex burst into the room without knocking. "Come on boy, we've got work to do," and walked back out without a word.

Harry grabbed his hooded cloak and followed Hex into the bar. "So where are we going this time?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley. But we need to talk first," Hex told the boy impatiently, "Let's go. We can stop at the training building to talk."

Harry nodded and followed. They made their ways to the old building and this time Harry tried to memorize some of the way there.

Hex didn't waste any time after they got in. "So. Let's get down to business. I was going to wait and teach you first, but now is the only time I can see that it will work."

Harry had absolutely no idea what the old man was saying. This made absolutely no sense.

"Yes, I know I make no sense," Hex said, "But that was more me talking to me, then talking to you."

Harry nodded as though he understood. "So what is it that we have to talk about?" he asked.

"Getting right down to business are we? Good job Harry." Hex complimented, but Harry had the distinct feeling that he was just avoiding explaining whatever was about to happen.

Harry nodded and Hex sighed, "Alright. Well let's get down to it. Today we are going to talk about the strategy and history of this war."

Harry's shoulders slumped. He expected something exciting or interesting, but instead he was just going to sit through a history lesson.

Hex smiled, "Don't worry, I think you'll find this a little more enjoyable than I do."

Harry nodded doubtfully and Hex began, "Well, I guess we should start with me. I am not exactly… normal."

Harry snorted at this. News flash, he didn't _know_ any normal people, but he tried to look politely interested.

"I was born during the year 1520. The same year the first prophecy was made."

This got Harry's attention. "I thought Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore were the only ones taking an elixir of life," he said more as a question than a statement.

Hex didn't change his tone or face, "I'm not using an elixir. This is just how I am. I was born to train the three lords. Now, don't get me wrong, I or my parents didn't know this from the beginning. The original prophecy simply stated that one was being born who would change the outcome of the world."

Harry interrupted, "Original prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes boy, original. There have been more prophecy's about this particular war than even _I_ know. You yourself heard one. 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord'; that's just another small piece of the war that has been prophesized for years on end now."

Harry's eyes widened. "How did you know about-?"

Hex cut him off. "I know about quite a bit. Now stop interrupting me. This is going to take long enough as it is." He said irritably, and then started talking again.

"I learned, through a series of prophecies and clues that I was to train the three and choose one to support in the war. I spent most of my life trying to deny it, but after thirty years of living, I realized that I wasn't aging past twenty-five, and that was enough to be sure of it."

"Why, you may ask, am I now so old? Well as soon as the first of the three accepted my offer, I began to age. Albus Dumbledore took the longest to find of you. I was inexperienced and didn't find him until he was nearing his forty-fifth year."

"Oh, and by the way, Albus never took the elixir. It was only Flamel and his wife. He is nearing one-hundred-twelve right now, completely naturally."

Harry smiled at this. The whole story seemed, until now, like just that, a story. But he was beginning to believe that this all made sense.

Hex kept speaking, "I trained Albus for only two years and was sure this was the one I would support in the war. He was a good man, with good intentions. He simply wanted peace in the world and for light magic to prevail."

"He learned readily and complained little. He was easily the most apt student I ever taught. His only weakness was in the dark arts. You must understand, Harry, that though, yes, they are dark, the dark arts are not always evil."

Harry thought about protesting, but decided against it. He wanted to hear the rest.

"Not all dark arts are Avada Kedavra and Crucio." He explained, knowing that Harry would disagree with this until he was better educated. "Dark arts can be anything from that to a hair growth spell. They weren't originally called dark you know."

Harry cocked his head, silently asking the man to explain.

He, of course, obliged, "They were just an advanced level of magic. You learn to defend against jinxes and anything that is hurtful in defense against the dark arts, but not all of that is dark. The only real difference between dark and light magic is the source."

"Light magic comes naturally to most because the source of the magic envelops anyone with the ability to do magic. Dark magic, on the other hand, can rarely be learned, as it fills some people and is lost to others."

"Dumbledore, for one, didn't have the natural born ability perform it as he did almost anything else he tried, and refused to humble himself enough to learn. This was where the parting of ways came between me and Albus Dumbledore. There are things you will never achieve using light arts that you can using dark"

Harry chose this moment to interrupt, "Yeah, like, I don't know, killing?" this whole thing felt a little ridiculous to him.

Hex smiled, "Yes Harry, like killing. That is the one you will hear most about, especially in a school headmastered by Albus Dumbledore, but there are many more. You can do many more things such as scrying, anything having to do with blood, illusioniating, giving magic to objects, and many more things. Does any of that appeal to you?'

Harry thought hard, realizing that this was the first time he was actually allowed to speak, he thought through his answer. "Erm… the blood thing doesn't sound so great, but scrying sounds nice. When you say illusion, do you mean like what you did at the alley?"

Hex nodded and looked thoughtful. "Yes, and now that I think of it, what exactly was it that you saw?"

Harry was confused. Shouldn't he know? "You were being beat up by a man much larger than you. As I got closer, he was using crucio. I tried to stop him but all of my spells went strait through."

Hex smiled, "You really are a different kind of kid aren't you?"

Harry still didn't know what the man was talking about. "Well… actually I don't know what you're talking about" He decided to be honest, and hoped to get an explanation.

"Well illusioniating is a form of magic that makes the person on the receiving end see whatever it is he needs to for something to happen, in this case, it was to come to me out of the way of the alley. So you really saw me getting hurt?"

Harry nodded and Hex chuckled, "You may be just right for this." His voice faded and didn't say anything for a while.

"Well, we can talk about the dark arts some other time, right now. We need to finish up with the original conversation."

"You and Dumbledore," he prompted.

"Ah yes, well actually, that was the end of me and Dumbledore. The man had all the power in the world, but refused to humble himself enough to learn a new branch. I left, and he went on to do amazing things. I am very proud of the man, but that doesn't mean I will support him in the war."

Harry was beginning to understand. This all came back to discrimination. Wizards looked at dark magic the same way they looked at werewolves. While yes, they both did horrible things. It depended who was at command.

Remus Lupin was a good werewolf and Harry could use Dark magic if he did so correctly. It was a lot to take in and he was happy that Hex gave him a while in silence to do so.

"And then," Hex spoke again, "there was Voldemort. I met him a mere twenty five years after Albus. He was, of course, Tom when I met him. I found him much earlier than I had Dumbledore. I began teaching him the summer of his fifth year. The owner of his orphanage thought I was a summer tutor, and he jumped at the opportunity to learn more magic.

"I had watched him during school and saw that he was very pertinent at any light magic he attempted and decided to jump right into the dark arts. Dumbledore, you must see, was a huge disappointment to me, and I wanted to test right off the abilities young Tom had in both types of magic.

"His knack for the arts surprised me to no end. He picked things up with no problem. I'd have to say dark magic is more powerful in that man than any wizard in history. They practically worked on their own. I dove straight into the deep stuff. While I never taught him any unforgiveables, I must admit to being the one to teach him many of the magic's he uses now for evil.

"It took me much longer than it should have to realize that Tom was not worthy. He was flattering and careful around me. He soaked the things up that I said and soon became better than I at the dark arts. He chose that time to decide he no longer needed me. This is when he took on the name Voldemort. I, of course, left and since then have been searching for the final Lord, hoping to do better than I had with the others."

Silence rang for minutes in the room as both were deep in thought.

Harry was still taking everything in. _This man taught Voldemort the dark arts and Dumbledore the light? If he were to teach me even a fraction of what he had taught to the two I can't even imagine what I could do._

"I- I could never measure up to either. I'm most definitely not the best in my class at Hogwarts and I've never so much as attempted dark magic."

Hex smiled. "You don't _think_ you have. Harry, you produced a patronus in your third year, and were able to do it without concentrating on a specific thought or feeling." He noted Harry's confused expression and elaborated.

"Do you remember when you produced the patronus that saved your past self and Sirius's lives?" Harry nodded, "What was it you were thinking about?" he asked as though he knew the answer already.

"I wasn't thinking about anything." Harry said, and it hit him, "Not a happy thought, just the fact that I knew I could."

"Exactly!" Hex said, "I always believed that was what it was. That alone proves that you have more untapped magic than almost any wizard I have ever met. And that, my boy, is light magic."

Harry was pleased with him self but tried not to show it. _So I am something special besides a scar and a prophecy. I have actual power._

He tried to bring himself back to reality, "Okay, but you haven't said anything about Dark magic. I still have never done any."

Hex smiled, "Okay, do you remember in your fifth year, all of those visions you had of Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, and almost started explaining why as Dumbledore had, but Hex spoke too quickly.

"I know what Dumbledore told you, and I'm sure he really believes it, but as much as he makes sense, he is completely incorrect. I guess we should start with your scar. That was _not_ made by a curse. Avada Kedavra leaves no mark on its victim. A snake bite, however, does."

"Nagini is not what you think she is. That snake is no loyal pet of Voldemort's. She has been alive much longer than I, and has been leaving scars such as that one for years. If you examine Lord Voldemort's left ankle, you will find a small star, the size of a pinky fingernail where he was bitten by Nagini."

"He, like Salazar before him, does not know where or how he got the scar as Nagini strikes as her victims are babies. They both spent their lives thinking they were born with it as most wizards with that particular blessing do."

"Now, witches and wizards have for years come up with fake ways to expose an evil wizard. They've made up some seriously stupid things, but parslemouths', while not evil, are, in fact, dark. A parslemouth is only the most powerfully dark filled wizard of a generation. That's not to say she will choose one from every generation, but only one per."

Harry found this all vastly interesting, but was also aware that they were chasing bunny trails, and the whole conversation had changed courses.

Hex seemed to realize this at the same time. "Anyways," he interrupted himself, "Dumbledore has always believed that you were connected to Voldemort through that curse, I'm telling you that you aren't. You are connected to Nagini, always have, and always will be. She is also connected to Voldemort in the same way and is able to connect two parslemouths to each other."

"When she feels one is hurting another, she can choose to intervene, show visions, or do nothing at all. The snake, by giving you the abilities she has, has secured a connection between herself and any living parslemouths."

Harry didn't know whether to feel disappointed, insulted, or honored. So Voldemort had nothing to do with his ability to speak to snakes. Above that, the kids in his second year, they were completely right. He was a dark wizard. Harry James Potter was a _dark wizard_.

The oddest part of the whole situation was that Harry didn't find himself minding. The whole thing was kind of an honor.

"So than what does that say about me? I'll never have enough powers in light magic to defeat Dumbledore, and never enough dark to beat Voldemort. On top of that, if they can't beat each other with their strengths, how can I?" he asked reasonably.

"What that says about you, my boy, is that you have a _chance_. Think about it. Voldemort has never been fought with dark magic. Dumbledore never had been by a real opponent in light. Neither has ever encountered someone who was powerful in both, as there haven't been many wizards who were. It will take a lot of training, but you may just win."

Harry felt elated. He had never, since hearing the original prophecy in Dumbledore's office, felt like he actually had a chance. And here he was, Harry Potter, feeling as though he could defeat the two most powerful wizards of the time. It felt good.

**So this one was pretty long.**

**I hope you buy this dark magic thing, because it's for real.**

**I know it was pretty informational and kinda boring…**

**But someone I'm sure you all want to see is in the next one D**

**So review. Please?**


	7. A Study Buddy

**Chapter 7: A Study Buddy  
****Story: Three Lords War  
****Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin  
****(Rachel: ily!)  
**_Beta/Note: Dude, I know I was behind on updating for the poor girl, but give her a break. 32 people on the alert list and 18 reviews? Where's the love people? It takes all of 10 second and it'll make LadyFallsALot happy. Well, these are all the chapters I'll have. You'll have to wait til at least Tuesday when she's back in commission. Bye lovies._

Harry was pulled harshly from his blissful mood by Hex.

"Well, boy, don't count your thesrals. There's a whole lot we have to do to get there, and before we do, we need to get you trained."

Harry nodded in agreement and Hex went on.

"Now, you're not going to like this, believe you me, you won't like this, but I've got you a partner. A partner who will learn, along with you, and apply the knowledge you learn so you can compete."

"In the years I've watched you, I've learned many things. One of the most pertinent is that you are much more formidable if you are competing or in a dangerous situation. I do not intend to create dangerous situations every time I wish to teach you, so instead, I've got Draco."

At that name, all sound shut down for Harry. _Draco. Draco Malfoy: the bane of my _existence_ Draco Malfoy?_

Harry couldn't think. He didn't even know how to voice what he was thinking, so instead he asked a question. "Why?" he asked. "Why choose my enemy? Why choose someone who will surely report back to Voldemort? And _why_ choose the kid that you know I'll never get along with?" he asked reasonably.

"Because," Hex explained, "That's someone I can be sure you will give your all in front of, someone who you won't want to look like a fool before. You'll never let Draco see you at anything other than your best, and I'm counting on that."

Harry knew the man was being reasonable, but protested anyways. "He's reporting to **Voldemort**! Do you really want my opponent to have an active update on what I'm learning?"

"Who," Hex asked, looking pleased that Harry had asked, "said that Draco Malfoy supported Voldemort?"

Harry rolled his eyes. This man had _obviously_ spent all his time watching Harry and none in society. It was known that the Malfoys were all death eaters.

"Every Malfoy is a death eater." Harry said, pleased to be teaching Hex something rather than the other way around.

"Right," Hex said sarcastically, "Just like every parslemouth is evil, right? Wrong. Draco doesn't live with his father anymore. He has his own home and lives by his own rules. He stopped supporting Voldemort last summer when he ordered the murder of his mother, Narcissa."

Harry's eyes widened. So Draco's mother was dead. He hadn't heard that. He felt sad for Draco, and realized that this made them kindred spirits.

He no longer doubted Draco's loyalty. After Voldemort killed your parents, no matter how high the offer there was no supporting him. Harry had given it some serious thought the summer after every time the evil man offered to switch sides, but as much as some things appealed to him, the man killed his parents. That sealed the deal.

"Are you absolutely sure that it wasn't a feigned murder?" he asked skeptically.

Hex smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "'Atta boy! Now you're thinking like you should be." He sobered, "But yes, sadly, she truly is dead. At least her death served a purpose though. Draco is now ready to join us."

Harry felt bad for Draco but almost laughed, "_Join_ us? You'll be lucky if I can get him to talk to me, much less train with me. You fail to understand how much that boy hates me. You should probably find someone else, because this will not work."

Hex smirked, "Well, he's meeting us today in Diagon Alley, and I'm almost one hundred per cent sure he'll come to our side, so long as you're not horrible."

Harry gave Hex a look between amusement and distain, "I'll be good, but don't expect anything less than ice from the ice prince of Slytherin."

Hex, without a word, began walking out of the room and into the alley toward Diagon.

Harry shook his head in amusement, "Draco Malfoy," he said to himself, "Draco-freaking-Malfoy…"

Draco sat in the Leaky Cauldron sipping at the Bloody Mary he had only just ordered. It doesn't matter where you are, dark or light alley, you can always pay off a bartender. This was something Draco counted on.

He tried, failingly, to stop thinking about the upcoming meeting. He knew that he would meet Harry Potter and his mysterious trainer Hex, and wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He knew that Voldemort was out of the picture, but chances were, Harry would be either intent on having Draco arrested, or bringing him over to the 'light' side. Neither would do. Draco no longer wanted to fight in a war against dark and light. He wanted to simply get revenge on his mother and let this all be over.

Even as he knew that Potter was most likely going to do something stupid, he couldn't help be curious. Any possibilities he could come up with as to what would happen in this meeting were all ridiculous.

Harry hated the ministry, so chances of him getting Draco arrested? Very little he reasoned. And he was a smart kid; he knew Draco would never do anything to get himself in trouble in public, so why meet here?

As far as getting him to join Dumbledore, this was ridiculous as well. The _last_ thing Potter would ever wish for was a chance to work with Draco Malfoy.

The only thing Draco had to work with was a short and mysterious note he found on his bed post only nights before:

**Draco Malfoy,**

**Be at the Leaky Cauldron on Monday at four o'clock.**

**Harry Potter has a few propositions for you that you will surely find interesting.**

**If you are not there when I and my student arrive, we will leave.**

**-Hex**

Since then, the note and the meeting were the only things on Draco's mind. He looked at his watch for what felt like the twentieth time in the last hour and watched the minute hand hit the three. They were fifteen minutes late.

He looked up to the door as he had every thirty seconds since four and finally saw two people walking in, one surprisingly tall with dark brown hair and deep green eyes, and the other a stern looking old man who walked with tall pride looking around the room.

When the old man's eyes found Draco, he walked toward him without a second glance at the boy he entered with. He found the seat at the table and seconds after so did the boy.

"Draco Malfoy, I presume?" the old man asked eloquently.

"Yes," Draco said with a nod, "and you are…"

"Hex." The man said, losing all eloquence in his voice, "And that's the only name you'll ever know. And you two, I believe, know each other." He said with a fake smile that signified just how well he knew they knew each other.

"Draco," Harry said with a nod, neither friendly nor hostile.

"Potter," Draco said with the same indifference.

"Okay, am I right in suspecting that was the best I could possibly expect from the two of you?" he received a look from Harry that told him it was true, "All right, then let's get down to business."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Am I correct in that you are neither loyal to Lord Voldemort nor Albus Dumbledore?" his tone revealed a distinct business aura.

Draco was confused but decided to tell the truth. It wasn't as though he hadn't already gone public with the information. "You are," he said with the same businessy tone. "What are you getting at?"

"I would like to make a proposition for you." Hex said with the same tone and face.

"I'm listening," Draco said. He was getting annoyed with these niceties. He wanted to _hear_ the proposition, and he wanted to hear it _now._

"I would like you to train with Mr. Potter here." He paused to smirk at the gaping coming from Draco. This was _obviously_ not what he was expecting. "In payment for helping me teach him, you will learn branches of magic that you have never even imagined. You might say enough to avenge your mother."

Draco's face hardened at the last part. He would have done it either way, a chance to work with Potter? A chance to prove that he was no longer the dark wizard he knew people still said he was, and most importantly, a chance to avenge his mother. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

He couldn't be too obvious. "What, exactly, would we be learning?" he asked in a businessy tone that matched Hex's.

Hex smiled as though he had been hoping he would be asked this question. "Deeper dark and light magic, illusionating, conjuring, aparating, legilimacy, occlumacy, patronus, many more. Mr. Potter will learn some parsletongue spells that of course you won't be working on, but in that time, you may request almost anything. You will find me a very skilled teacher I'm sure."

"And how long will this be lasting?" Draco asked, still all business.

"All through winter break, periodically through out the school year, and next summer. We _may_ have to go into next school year, but in reality, I highly doubt that will be necessary."

"What makes you think I will accept?" Draco learned through his father that this was _always_ a good question to ask, because people tended to get nervous and offer more.

"I have already told you; a much greater understanding of magic that you would never be able to dream of otherwise and a chance to avenge your mother. Anything else that may come of it is by chance only."

"All right then, I expect you will give me some time to put my current affairs in order?" he said as more of a question than a statement.

"You will be given the rest of the day. Harry is staying at the Knockturn hotel in room 108. I expect you there by at least six thirty in the morning. You may come and spend the night there if you wish as it is where you will be staying for the remainder of your Christmas break. I'll see both of you then, good day."

With that he walked away leaving Harry and Draco to sit by them selves.

"Well… Erm…" Harry searched for something to say to the pale blonde boy.

Draco broke the awkward moment, "So you and me, working together. This should be… interesting. Think we should truce?"

"Truce," Harry said, grateful that he wasn't the one who had to say it first. "Well… we don't have to be _friends_ or anything, right?"

"Most definitely not!" Draco said, secretly disappointed. "But I guess I'd better get going if I'm going to go get everything done today. That man is going to be tough isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. But, if you wanted me to, I could help you out today. Pretty much the only plans I have for the rest of vacation revolve around Hex's, and if he has nothing, I'll just be sitting around." Harry said, hoping Draco wouldn't be mean.

Draco was definitely surprised. Golden boy Harry Potter is going to help _him_? "All right, let me finish my drink and we can go."

Harry smirked and they sat in silence for the next five minutes until Draco stood up.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. He hadn't even ordered a drink. What did Draco think he was going to say? No? "Yeah, let's get going. Where do you _live_ anyways?"

He had a hard time imagining the Malfoy mansion, but when he did, he imagined it as cold, heartless, grandeur. High ceilings and grumpy paintings, despite this, he was _very_ excited to see the manor.

**So Draco…  
****He's here.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this, but it felt done to me  
****I didn't really **_**like**_** it per se, but I couldn't rewrite it well enough  
****So I left it how it is  
****Hope you disagreed with me**

**Reviews pour favor.  
****J'aime le reviews D**


	8. Guilty Pranks

**Chapter 8: Guilty Pranks**

**Story: Three Lords**

**Author: Ladyfallsalot/Jaclyn **

**Beta:** **Lady Rachel Lupin**

**Warning: What you are about to read is the raw, uncensored, un-beta'ed (no clue how you would write that) work of me. I'm trying my best to get it beta'ed but I don't have Rachel's email on this account (I have to use SCHOOL email) so I'll have her do it soon and fix it all up.**

The visit to the Malfoy Manor was less than exciting. It hadn't actually even _been_ the manor. It was just Draco's house. It was an average sized town house decorated by boxes up against the wall and looked as though it hadn't been moved into yet.

They had simply walked in, grabbed a few boxes of what seemed to be clothes and books, Draco made a few phone calls, then they left.

Harry wondered why Draco had even accepted his offer for help when he so obviously didn't need it, but chalked it up to loneliness. It was hard to think of his former enemy as lonely, but he knew more than anyone that losing your parents could cause people's personality to go through a loop.

He looked over to the newly conjured bed across the hotel room from himself and almost smiled when he saw Draco lying sound asleep. It was definitely odd to see the blonde looking anything but perfectly composed.

He stood up, now that Draco was asleep to look at the bookcase the boy had set up moments after arriving in the room and before going to sleep. The spines of the books looked old and important as though they were full of secrets from long ago.

Harry went to read the spines of the books and found interesting titles like, "The darkest of magicks" and others that he would never have read before just lately, but now found himself wanting to know as much as possible about the dark arts.

He picked a book at random and sat down to read it, but the moment he opened it, he felt woozy and decided to just sleep for now and read later.

The next morning Harry was awoken by a banging sound, laughter, and a light prod from a wand. Draco Malfoy stood above him smirking.

Harry was confused. It was bright outside as though it was past noon and Hex had told him he would be awakening him before daybreak like last time.

He yawned and noticed that the boy standing in front of him was fully dressed and ready for the day looking as though he had already been out.

"wad-dime-is-id" he asked as he yawned.

"Erm…" Draco looked around and his eyes rested on what he was looking for, "Around two thirty-five."

Harry's eyes widened and suddenly he felt wide-awake, he had never managed to sleep this late before, "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Since about seven AM," Draco answered easily.

Harry was annoyed, "Then _why_ exactly is it that you didn't wake me up? Was Hex in here?"

"Yeah, I just got back from a very interesting conversation with him actually."

"You did _what_? How did I stay asleep for so long? What did you do to me?" he felt he had the right to be suspicious. It was Draco after all, and he had _never_ slept in this late in his entire life.

"I did nothing", Draco said confidently, "You are the one who put yourself to sleep."

"I did no-. What?!", Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"You took a possession of mine with a guilty conscious. I have different spells on all of my things. You're lucky you just took a book."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered how tired he had felt the second he opened the book and mentally slapped himself for not realizing magic was involved.

Draco smirked, "You know, you _can_ read my books if you want to, but you obviously didn't think I would allow it if you were so guilty about it. Makes me wonder…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "In case you've forgotten, it would _not_ have been acceptable for me to even _look_ at anything of yours before yesterday. I don't go around stealing things from people."

"Good", Draco said with a smile, "Because you don't want to see the curses I have on some of my other things"

Harry made a mental note not to _ever_ take anything of Draco's again, but was actually kind of amused, "You should teach me how to do that. How do you make a spell that detects guilt? I've never heard of it before."

"It's a pretty complex spell", Draco said, for some reason looking relieved, "I can show you." He grabbed the pillow from on top of his bed and lightly rested his wand on it. He twisted his wand three times and said, "Guiltio fon du pulvinus"

He looked up to Harry and smiled, "That put the guilt detector in place, now what happens _when_ someone guiltily touches it is up to the next spell I use, this pillow, owned by the hotel isn't very important to me so how about something simple."

He lifted his wand to the pillow once again and said, "Lumos", clearly. To Harry's surprise, there was no burst of light from his wand, actually, nothing happened at all.

Draco noted Harry's surprise and smiled, "That just means it's working. As soon as someone guilty of what they are doing touch it, it and the offending person's body part that touched it will glow until I, the castor, see him or her and touch him with my wand."

Harry was impressed. "So if you never lift it, they would glow forever?"

Draco smirked at that, "Actually, so long as I see it and punish or get some sort of revenge on the offender, it will lift on its own. Something like that"

"That's _awesome_!" Harry said and meant it. This was a neat piece of magic and he knew that he should learn a lot of different types of magic to learn to strategize for the upcoming war.

"Oh, and just to let you know, the incantation isn't always pulvinus, you have to use Latin for whatever it is you are spelling. It's a Latin spell." Draco said.

"Erm, okay. Well then I can't do it as I don't know Latin."

"Wait here for a minute", Draco said as he walked toward the bookshelf. "I actually _have_ a Latin dictionary in here." He picked up the book and hauled it at Harry, "Wanna try to open another one? Test your luck."

Harry smiled, "Alright, let's see how guilty I am." He picked up the book and opened it, looking for a word. Once he found it, he grabbed his broomstick from underneath his bed, touched his wand to it, twisted it three times and said "Guiltio fon du scopae"

Draco smiled, recognizing the word. "Okay, well come up with something good then."

Harry thought about it and decided on something simple that would not allow the guiltly party to get far with his precious broom. He put his wand to the broom and said, "Petrificus Totalus." Nothing happened, but he took that as a good sign.

Draco nodded in approval. "Do you want to test it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Um… sure" Harry said, unsure of how he would do so seeing as the chances of Draco being guilty about anything was not likely. "How will we be going about that?"

"Do you know the cleaners here?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you _like_ the person per se?"

Harry began to understand, "Not enough to protect her from a simple body bind." He said with a smile.

"All right", Draco said, "then let's go." He led out the door and Harry followed. Sure enough, there was Rachel just outside his door walking down the hallway.

"_Call her"_, Draco whispered.

"Hey Rachel!" Harry yelled down the hallway, "got a minute?"

Rachel turned around and walked toward Harry with a smile, "All the time in the world."

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured toward Draco, "This is-" he cut himself off when he saw that Draco was nowhere near. He figured he should stall.

"What's up?" He asked awkwardly.

Rachel smirked, "Nothing at all Harry, nothing at-" She was cut off by the lazy voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Okay Harry, I'm ready to go now." Draco said, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. He then turned around and feigned surprise.

"Oh," he said looking at Rachel, "You're here."

Rachel's eyes thinned with dislike, "Yes, _Mr. Malfoy_, I work here. What, may I ask, are you doing in the room of Harry Potter?"

Draco put his hand to his heart. "Mr. Malfoy? Ouch that hurts. So you'll be doing our cleaning while we are out I suppose?" he asked

Rachel's eyes widened, "_Your_ cleaning? I'm sorry Malfoy, but this room belongs to Harry Potter."

Harry chose this moment to step in, "He's my guest." He said more defensively than he intended and added coldly, "I don't know when I'll be back but it may be _soon_ so hurry up about it."

"Yeah," Draco cut in, "But make sure not to touch the broomstick under my bed, it's worth a mint and we wouldn't want any vandalism now would we?"

Harry watched as Rachel's cheeks grew pink and figured there must have been some history there. He made a mental note to ask Draco about it later.

"It will be handled Mr.'s Potter and Malfoy." She said with a distinct business air to her voice.

"Make sure that it is." Draco said with ice in his voice.

Harry and Draco walked away leaving Rachel confused and angry. Just angry enough, Harry thought with a smile, to test his recent spellwork.

Allright, so you hate me 

**It's okay.**

**Sorry nothing really happened but I've been given like, fifteen minutes tops at a time to write because my home computer isn't set up yet (I just moved) and I'm being worked CONSTANTLY by my school.**

**Untill then, I'm just going off the written story schedule with some fun fluffy stuff because I am incapable of writing anything serious in more than one shot.**

**Apologies!**

**Reviewwww!!!!!!**

**please?**


	9. Taken Over

**Story: Three Lords War**

**Author: Ladyfallsalot/jaclyn**

**Beta: My Rachelldoll**

**A/N: So this one's another shorty, but I just got internet at my house so I can update more. I also dropped my hardest class so that's more writing time. I seriously have not been liking the last few chapters but I actually liked this one, and I'm pretty sure the next few will be pretty good too because the plan I have should be pretty sweet.**

**and also, yes, it moves pretty fast. I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. **

Sure enough, ten minutes later when Harry and Draco returned they found Rachel laying on the floor next to Harry's broom with an angrily surprised look on her face and what looked like some kind of twitching axe laying next to her.

Harry looked at the axe with terror at the thought of what would have happened to his precious broom if he had done the incantation incorrectly but thanked the heavens that he hadn't.

Draco smirked and looked into the darting eyes of Rachel. "Back to the old ways, are we Rachel? Tut tut, vandalizing Mr. Potter's broom is not going to help you get him into bed."

Harry watched as Rachel's cheeks burned red. "I suppose we should let her go now shouldn't we?" Draco asked as though they may just decide to leave her there.

Harry rushed over to Rachel and prodded her with his wand. He did so a little harder, he supposed, than he would have had she not been about to chop his beloved broomstick into pieces, but figured she deserved it.

"How dare you!?" Rachel screamed. For the first time since meeting her, Harry noticed she wasn't' flirting in the least.

"How dare I what?" Harry heard himself say, "Put a protective spell on my broomstick? I think that the staff here would be more concerned about the fact that you not only disobeyed direct orders from a paying guest, but you also planned to vandalize his property, would they not?"

He smiled to himself at how that had come out. It was a rare day when he actually said something the way he wanted to.

Rachel's face got even redder. "You- you- You little son of a-"

She was cut off by a low growling voice, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" and all three turned in surprise to find Hex sitting comfortably on the reclining chair near the door.

"How did _you_ get in he-"

Rachel's voice was again cut off by the groveling one of Hex's. "I think it's time for you to leave now, miss. You are excused."

Rachel made sure to shoot Harry and Draco extra venomous glares before leaving and slammed the door behind her.

Draco and Harry toward each other, and then the ground, both wanting to laugh out loud, but neither wanting to break the silence. They both looked to Hex, waiting to face the music, but were surprised to hear a quiet cackle.

"Glad to see you two teaching each other new magic. Now let's go" He said, his voice turning from somewhere around proud to demanding.

Harry and Draco were both surprised and thankful to not have been yelled at so they followed in silence.

Hex didn't waste any time after arriving at the abandoned building, and immediately began giving orders to his silent students.

"Today we will be working with finding the dark magic inside of you" Noting Draco's confident smirk, he looked the boy in the eye, "Yes Draco, you would be much more experienced at this wouldn't you? Well we'll just have to push you further, make you work harder, and make you more powerful than before. Nobody whom I train will ever take a break because they started ahead. I'll just expect you to move faster."

His voice was gruff and full of expectations. Draco wished he hadn't given Hex that look and had a feeling he would be working twice as hard to meet the expectations Hex had just set for him.

Harry was happy to be ignored, as he had absolutely no clue what 'finding the dark' was. Hex didn't let that last.

He watched as Draco sat cross legged on the ground and assumed a pose that would make most muggles assume he had just been meditating. Harry was confused but had a feeling it would be explained.

"What young master Malfoy is doing is searching himself for the magic he has been blessed with. He, like you, was born with it. You have much more, but he has still been given a gift." Hex, as expected, explained.

Harry nodded though he didn't fully understand. Hex seemed to realize this.

"The dark magic in _you_ will be centered in your scar. I need you to sit and clear your mind of everything. Allow nothing in but the magic. It will feel unfamiliar the first time, but I need you to completely empty your mind."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I'm a horrible occlumens. I just can't do it."

Hex shook his head. "This is nothing like occlumacy. This should come very easy to you. Just search yourself."

Harry awkwardly obliged. He sat on the ground and tried to clear his mind. He focused solely on his scar. His eyes closed and he forced himself to see the scar. The scar in his mind got larger and larger until he almost began to panic.

He felt himself being taken by the scar. He tried to move, he wanted out, but his body somehow remained still as though it was intent on finding what was inside the scar. Before he could wrench himself out, his mind entered the scar.

He moved swiftly toward the woman in the distance. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. But more than beauty, she was perfect. Her skin looked soft enough to break with no difficulty whatsoever. The blood you could see flushing her cheeks looked delicious and satisfying. He hungered for her.

It would take only seconds. He could have her in seconds. He was ready to take her. To separate meat and bones, and hunger no longer.

But before he got the chance, he was discovered. It took no more than a blink of an eye, and he was back in the training building, still hungry, still animal, but in his own body.

The woman was gone. He was well aware. He was also aware of the fact that he no longer had the teeth to tear through skin effortlessly, but still he hungered.

Then he saw him. The boy was divine. The pale skin looked soft, softer than the woman he had targeted before. The meat would be tough and satisfying, as it always is in the younger ones. There was no sign of his blood, but what Harry saw was even more appetizing. The boy was in the state. The magic that surrounded the blonde was more tempting than anything.

He readied himself for the attack, looking around and taking in his surroundings. There were spells surrounding him, but none that would protect him from devouring this delicious boy.

Before he could do anything, he felt himself suddenly caged. He turned viciously to see who was doing this and found an old man with a wand pointing directly at him.

"Get out of here _now_ Draco", Hex screamed.

Hex. The old man's name was Hex. And Draco. Draco was the boy he almost devoured. It all came back. Harry fell to the floor, completely human once again, and wishing he could be anyone else.

He realized what had just happened and hated himself. He had almost just _killed_ Draco Malfoy. He was out of control. Hex should kill him. He should kill himself.

Harry Potter was a danger to society. He searched himself for something, anything to make sure he would never go back to that place. What he found was a wand. He lifted it to himself, not knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" Hex yelled and Harry's wand went flying as the shield was gone.

He looked at Hex with sorrow. "I- I wasn't me. That wasn't me." He said, trying to explain but not having a clue as to how to go about it. He finally broke down, "Thank you" He whispered before passing out.

Harry was woken up abruptly by a cold stream of water dousing his head. His eyes widened and he looked up to see Hex with his wand pointed directly at him.

Harry backed up slowly. "Is she out?" Hex asked without moving his wand.

Harry didn't know what the old man was talking about. "Is who… out?" he asked.

"That blasted snake, that's who!" Hex yelled, "Is… she… out."

For the second time that day, Harry's memory rushed back to him. He had almost killed Draco, then himself.

"I- I think I'm back to normal." He said, unsure of himself. "Who is_ she_?"

Hex put his wand back into his pockets and put out a hand to help Harry, who was still laying on the ground, up. "Nagini. I have reason to believe that you were in the body of Nagini. Agree?"

Harry nodded. It made sense. He knew he was an animal and now that he thought about it he had been close to the ground.

"I- I don't think I can keep on doing this training Hex. Not if that happens every time I need to use the dark arts." Harry said, hoping and praying Hex would just let him be.

"Quite the opposite, boy. What just happened to you was an _honor_. I know it will be hard, but I _need_ you to try again. This time instead of exploring the dark, call out to it. Call Nagini to where you are."

Harry wanted to back down and just say no but knew he couldn't. Instead he swallowed his fear and decided to try again.

He sat down and began call. He spoke in slow rhythmic parsletounge that even he didn't understand, but felt he should. It once again turned dark.

**Like it? Kind of a cliffhanger, but I'll write the next one before Monday.**

**I **_**need**_** reviews. Please do.**


	10. Talk to a Snake

**a/n: Guys, it took one review for me to put aside a fic I'm reading to write this. I got ONE review this morning and that's what made me do it! Do you see what it would **_**do**_** if I got MORE than one? I would be a writing machine, son!**

**Well here you go! Chapter 10. It's pretty short, but i lost my notes so i had to do this by memory.**

All he could see was the scar. There was the scar, and only the scar. He could see the magic inside the scar as it called for him. It took a huge amount of will power not to enter the scar.

Instead, he called out to it, tried to make _it_ come to _him_. He was barely aware of the chant he was beginning to yell. All he could think about was the magic within the scar, and how he wanted it near him.

"_Comeee,"_he hissed in parsletounge, "_come to me._

Suddenly, as though he had never been in this trance, he was back. He looked to Hex in surprise.

"Why was I thrown out?" He asked confused, but at the same time a little relieved, he felt no urge to eat anyone.

"I don't actually know." Hex said slowly, thinking through what had just happened. Did you call it?"

"Yeah."

"Then all we have to do is wait."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down again. The moment he did, he saw a flash of trees, moving at an impossible speed around him. It only lasted a second, and it was gone as fast as it came.

"She's coming." He said, not quite sure how he knew, but knowing without a doubt that he had just had a small flash of Nagini's surroundings.

Hex smiled and nodded. "Yes she is."

Minutes later Harry heard a calling.

"_Young Potter, do you call for me?"_ asked Nagini from places unseen.

"_Yes_" Harry hissed back in parsletounge, "_I do."_

Moments later Harry could see Nagini slithering before him.

_What should I do?_ He silently asked Hex, hoping the man had a plan.

"Ask her to show you the magic!" Hex said, looking scared and excited all at once.

Harry looked to nagini who was no risen to his height and looking into his eyes.

"_What doest the man ask you, my pet?" _She asked.

"_He tells me to ask _you_ to show me the magic."_

She curled up her lips in what may have been a smile. _"This man knows of me, doesn't he? He knows more than any other non-bitten, i can sence it in him"_

"_He is ageless, and is the one to train the victorious of the Three Lords War_" Harry said, hoping that she knew of it.

"_I see. I can show you, but do you truly want to see?"_

Harry paused, hoping she wouldn't take offense to him not jumping at it. He had a feeling that not everyone who mastered the dark arts was taught by a snake, that this wasn't normal.

He also knew that normal was not going to help him in defeating Voldemort.

"_I do"_ he said, before he even realized that he did. But he did. He did want to know, he wanted to master the art.

Without a word, nagini began to wrap herself around a confused Harry, but he let her do so. He knew that if she wanted to, she could kill him at anytime, but also that she wouldn't.

Suddenly, it all went black. Harry stood, not knowing what he was standing on. He could see absolutely nothing. He flailed his arms, looking for something to touch, just to know that he was truly somewhere, but felt nothing.

"_Don't bother."_ He heard the voice of nagini, "_There's nothing here. Yet."_

Harry assumed he would have looked surprised if there was anyone to see him, but because he knew nobody would, he didn't move. There was nothing to show.

"_What will come?"_ He asked, not knowing where the question was coming from, but also that he had to know the answer.

"_An intelligent question, my pet. Anything can come into being here, so long as it is needed."_

Harry had a feeling that this was nothing like the room of requirement. _"What is needed?"_

"_That, my pet, is for you to answer."_

"_Where are we?"_ Harry asked with suspicion of the answer already.

"_You already know. We are where your magic is. This place spreads on forever, as does your capacity for your power. I have met none the likes of you, but also none as empty."_

Harry wondered if others already had something in the darkness in themselves. _"How do I come here?"_

"_You must simply bring it to you."_

With that, a bright light filled him. He could suddenly see Nagini, surprisingly, only feet away from him. He looked around, and saw nothing other. Even in the blinding light, all there was, was black.

"_How?"_ Harry asked, unsure.

"_Find the magic. Your trainer can teach you, and you can achieve amazing things. When you do, my allegiances may form."_

Harry looked the snake in the eye. "_Have they not already?"_

"_Not completely. Thomas is a good man, but the power he craves is that which I shall not help him receive."_

Harry almost scoffed when he heard that Voldemort was a good man, but held himself back. He had a feeling that Nagini had more power than he, or any other creature, ever would.

"_This is true."_ Nagini hissed, commenting on Harry's thoughts.

Harry was somehow not surprised. Ever sence he entered this place, he felt like his knowledge had grown exponentially. Everything felt clear in the open space of nothing. Everything seemed obvious.

Again, without Harry having to say anything, Nagini remarked on his thoughts, "_You must merge this world with your own, for then you will be all powerful."_

"_All powerful",_ Harry said quietly and to himself, "_I can be all powerful, and I will."_

And then, as quickly as he had arrived, Harry left the place of darkness. Nagini was nowhere to be found, and he was back in the warehouse that he had been in earlier. He looked up to see the anxious face of Hex.

"What happened, boy?" Hex asked anxiously, "What did she tell you? She disappeared the moment that glassy eyed look came over you, she took you _there_ didn't she? To your darkness? Answer me, boy!"

Harry had never seen Hex so excited, but found himself not caring.

_All powerful._ It was all he could think about, "I think I'm going to go to bed now." He stated simply, not caring that Hex would probably try to kill him on the way out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he walked out of the building and through Knockturn alley without a second thought toward where he was going or why he was leaving Hex in broad daylight. _All powerful._

In that same moment, in a forest far, far away, a snake curled up in a hallowed out tree, softly hissing. _"It has begun, it is only a matter of time now,"_ as she fell asleep.

**SO SORRY that this was so short. And also that it wasn't before Monday, but I lost my notebook with the notes in it and I think the chapter would have been much better if I had the plan in it, but oh well.**

**My backpack is completely missing, along with the notebook so this is what we got. **

**In answer to the questions I know you all want to ask.**

**No, Hex did not know that would happen.**

**No, Harry is NOT going power mad, anyone would get a high off of that.**

**No, it is not going to be EASY to defeat anyone, no matter how 'all powerful' he is, so this will not be a cake walk.**

**Yes, I love you all**

**Yes, I need reviews**

**Yes, the longer the better.**

**Also. thank you xx- I RULE -xx and ProperT for keeping on reading. You two have sent in more reviews than anyone and i love you both with fervor!**

**Airlady, you're review was the one that set me over the edge to make me do this, so thanks for the push!**


End file.
